


Major In Living

by NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: College AU, Emetophobia, Fluff, M/M, Smut, mentioned past abuse, poly!crue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666/pseuds/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666
Summary: Somehow, they’d gotten into college- not all of them through conventional means and now Mötley Crüe are about to meet for the first time.





	Major In Living

**Author's Note:**

> Mick will be here eventually, just wait. This isn’t my main priority story either so updates might be slower for it.

Really this was just because someone fucker had told him he couldn’t. Nikki didn’t like being told what he could and couldn’t do but now, as he looked at the old building in front of him, he wished he’d let this one slide. Why did he even need to go to college? All he wanted to do was party and make music. He hadn’t gotten the grades he needed to get in, it would’ve helped if he was ever at school, so he had called on some old friends to sneak his name on the lists. Getting the money to pay for it was done with about as much legality as getting in had been. He’d run a few high end drug deals and beat up a couple of rich guys- nothing exactly new to him but still, a part of his life he’d hoped he’d left behind. It was definitely over now though. It was just too much for him. 

He hadn’t known if he had gotten in or not until two weeks ago and now he was here, alone and nervous. When he’d received the letter, he had just finished the last run for his payment. He had been debating with himself whether or not this was all worth it but, between nearly getting himself killed to pay for it and his ex telling him he wouldn’t be good enough to go, Nikki knew he had to try.

His ex was always telling him shit like that. It didn’t start off that way but over the few months they’d been together, he’d gotten real mean towards Nikki. Nikki had moved in pretty much instantly, fed up with living on the streets but eventually decided homelessness was better for him than this sorry excuse for a relationship. The break up had resulted in a fight, Nikki had to go to a friends to get patched up, the stitches in the top of his arm were still healing from the knife wound.

The key to the dorm felt like the key to a new world, not really one he was looking forward to. A dirty, cold, kind of sticky pass to a place he’d never even thought of being in until a few months ago. He’d had run ins with college kids before, they always thought they were better than everyone else. Preppy assholes. 

The corridors to his room were loud and smelt of teen awkwardness. Nikki looked around the bedroom, the other guy hadn’t moved in yet. Dibs on top bunk. He threw his bag on the bed and started poking around the drawers and cupboards. He’d kind of hoped he’d find a clue on what it was he was supposed to be doing here, a handbook or something. Nothing. Maybe his roommate would understand this all a bit more than he did, he might be able to get hints or something. 

*******

It was a few hours later that some blonde beach kid kicked the door open. The door swung crashing against the wall behind it, the shake knocking both Nikki and the radio into reality. Nikki lunged to catch it from the edge of his bunk as he glared at his new roommate. A pretty motherfucker if Nikki had to admit it, not that he would. 

He had three or four large bags with him, someone's parents clearly haven’t abandoned him, Nikki thought as he watched him saunter in. The long hair never touched his blue eyes, not like Nikki’s whose black fringe covered his entirely. He looked up at Nikki with a grimace, “Guess I’m bottom.” The blonde glared and Nikki smirked, yeah, you fucking are, he couldn’t help himself. He’d heard stories of pretty boys like that being turned into dorm sluts and he looked the type. 

Nikki threw glances at him as he watched the guy claim the rest of the cupboard space and drawers, not that Nikki had used much of it himself. He didn’t exactly have a lot, not compared to him. 

“I’m Nikki.” He mumbled, eyes glued to the ceiling, he wasn’t exactly good at making friends.

“I’m Vince. Want me to leave space for when the rest of your stuff’s delivered?” Vince was struggling to fit his stuff in his “half” of the cupboards.

Nikki paused and looked at him. No one here knew him, knew his past. No one here had to know that his parents never loved him and that he didn’t have enough possessions to fill half a room. “Nah, I’m leaving my stuff there, don’t need it all here.” He shrugged. It might be nice to pretend his whole life hadn’t been a shitshow so far. 

Vince nodded and filled in the rest of the space. He noticed the guitar case in the corner and smiled. “In a band?” 

“I was, finished with them before I left. London. Bunch of dicks wouldn’t know showmanship if it fucked them.” He snorted. “You?”

Vince smiled, “Rock Candy, we’re still together though. Got something good with them, I think.”

“I think I’ve heard of them... cover band, right?” 

“Yeah.” Vince stiffened up, he was used to defending himself but he liked where it got him with the girls... and some of the guys but mainly the girls. 

Nikki raised his eyebrows, “You do you, man. My next band is gonna be something new. Explosive.” He settled back down, looking at the ceiling, a small smile creeping across his face. 

Vince sat down on his bed, ducking his head and fingering the mattress above him. A flyer on the dresser caught his eye and he reached over to read it.  
“It’s for a party tomorrow, probably some frat thing.” Nikki looked down from his bunk.

“You going?” 

He shrugged, “Booze.” 

Vince laughed and nodded, “And girls.” He reached an arm out and Nikki clapped their hands together. This could be amazing. 

*************

The party was crazy, the music was loud, the drinks were flowing and clothes were already falling off. By the time they’d arrived, Nikki had already taken off his leather jacket. He was wearing dark, tight clothes with chains hanging low. He looked like a magpie next to Vince wearing a ripped white t-shirt and light blue jeans. They looked like opposites but both equally attractive. That’s what Tommy thought anyway as he watched them walk towards the door. He’d been out chatting up girls with cigarette tricks when he’d clapped eyes on the two roommates. He looked like a messy mixture of the two in his animal print leggings and lack of shirt. 

Tommy nodded at them as they reached the path. “Party up there?” Vince looked up at the house.

“Yeah man, this is my place, I’m Tommy!” He held his hand out, hitting fives with the both of them. 

“I’m Nikki, this is Vince. We’re two rows down.” He smiled, watching some girls stagger inside. 

“Ahh, man, nice. Party at yours next time then!” Tommy grinned, stubbing out his cigarette. “You coming in?” 

***********

The night was big, the boys made friends and enemies pretty quick and they were drunk before 11. A few guys had tried to fight them outside while they were smoking, Tommy had jumped in and the three of them had gotten rid of them with nothing but a few scrapes. As they sat in a circle with about fifteen other students, Nikki felt his head spin and realised he might be able to get used to this. Fun. 

He watched as a girl took her turn at spinning the bottle, wasting no time in making out with the jock looking lad across from her. It was his turn now and, so far, no one had landed on him so this would be his first kiss of the night. He’d been eyeing up a pretty redhead but he couldn’t really see any bad options here either. 

As he reached over and spun the bottle, he caught Tommy staring at him. He found himself licking his lips as he thought about him. As if the universe heard, the bottle stopped pointing directly at Tommy and the circle erupted into a fit of “Ayyyyy”s. Nikki grinned and shrugged, smiling as Tommy did the same. 

He moved over towards him and leaned in, all he could smell was cheap booze and smoke, Tommy must have been the only person he knew who could pull that off. Their lips collided and Nikki felt a fire inside himself burn. Tommy pulled him closer, scraping his teeth against Nikki’s lip as Nikki ran his hands across his bare chest. 

Nikki didn’t want to pull away but it was Vince’s turn now so he down next to Tommy and waited. He didn’t have to wait long, it was pointing right him. He wasn’t sure about this, he was living with Vince. The way the blonde was crawling over to him said he had nothing to worry about though. Vince perched in his lap and began lazily making out with him, there wasn’t the same kind of fire here but it was comfortable. He liked it anyway. 

*****************

The game ended soon after when a girl threw up on her twin sister. Tommy took Vince and Nikki to his room; they’d all run out of cigarettes. As they each tried to roll the tobacco, they giggled at the sorry excuses they were creating in their drunken state. Tommy flopped down onto his bed, he didn’t share a room, and it creaked loudly. Nikki thought it might have broke under him but he was way too skinny to actually weigh anything. 

“What are we gonna do? No ones gonna give us cigs and everyone’s too fucked here to roll.” Tommy asked.

“We can go outside and see if anyone can help.” Vince smiled, laying down next to him. 

“Outside doesn’t have cute girls and beds.” Tommy pouted.

Nikki laughed, “Neither do you.” 

“What do you mean? Vince is a very pretty girl and he’s in my bed.”

“Fuck you, man, we all know I’d fuck your ass.” 

“Is that an offer?” Tommy waggled his eyebrows and Nikki burst into a fit of laughter. Tommy wasn’t expecting Vince to launch himself at him, sucking a deep red mark into his neck. He wasn’t complaining though, one hand grabbed Vince’s ass, the other tangled itself into his hair as he groaned and guided their lips to meet. 

As hot as this was, Nikki felt like a third wheel. It was a strangely familiar feeling, unwanted, leftover. He reached for the door when Tommy spoke, “Where are you going? We can get cigs after.” He reached out his hand. Nikki looked at Vince and, when he saw him smile, he took Tommy’s hand and sat on the bed. He raked his fingers through Tommy’s hair as he went back to kissing Vince. 

Vince undid his pants, pulling away from the kiss. “You should try his mouth, Nik. I’m gonna see what else it can do.”

Eagerly, Nikki dove in for his second kiss with Tommy tonight. He explored and teased him with teeth and tongue until he felt his lips go numb. He pulled away and followed Vince, pulling his jeans down just enough to release his cock. Vince kissed Tommy once more before looking him in the eyes, “You gonna be a good host? Look after us for a while?” 

Tommy’s eyes were wide, he’d never done this before and his head was already spinning. “I... uh, yeah?” Vince grinned and moved him to the floor, on his knees. 

He looked up at both men, they were stunning. When Nikki moved his face closer to his crotch, Tommy began to panic but he wanted this. He was worried he’d be shit and they’d leave, he didn’t want that. He licked his lips and began leaving open mouth kisses along Nikki’s half hard erection. A few seconds later Vince was moving him for the same treatment. As the two men above him moaned and his confidence grew, Tommy opened his mouth and slid half of Nikki into his mouth. Nikki wasn’t even the biggest he’d ever seen- nowhere near- but still, Tommy felt himself gag. He pulled away and threw up on the floor, the room seemed to be spinning faster than ever. 

Nikki and Vince jumped back to avoid the splash and starred as their new friend nearly passed out in his own vomit. It took a moment for it to sink in, what was happening, but when it did, Nikki went and got him a glass of water. Vince helped him back onto the bed, laying him down. 

“Dude, what the fuck was that?” He laughed, hoping to hide the concern.

“I don’t know. Drink? First time oral? Could’ve been anything.” Tommy went quiet. “You know you can go, right? You don’t have to stay.” 

“You helped us during that fight outside, we’re just repaying the favour.” Nikki said, handing him the glass.

“Plus we got half a blowjob so it’s not like you didn’t try.” Vince stroked his back carefully. “We can go if you want us to though.” 

Tommy was quiet again but it was obvious what wanted when he moved into Vince’s hand on his back. Vince looked up at Nikki who was already undressing and laying down. “Freshers, man, we’re meant to do dumb shit.”

“I’m the dumbest shit you’ll ever meet.” Tommy mumbled. Vince laughed loud and flopped down. They were all at strange angles and practically on top of each other just so they’d fit. 

“And we’d have done you if we could.” Vince assured him.

“Do you both mind getting up early tomorrow? I have to enroll at like 9:30.” He sighed at the thought of getting up that early.

“I don’t, I’ve gotta do the same anyway. Fucking music theory better be worth it.” Nikki grumbled, already falling asleep. 

“Oh my fuck, man. That’s me. Think we’ll be in the same class?” Tommy nearly slapped him with excitement. 

“I saw a few of my mechanics lot tonight. They seem like pricks.” Vince curled up to Nikki tighter. 

“That’s cool, you’re in a band anyway so you’re music by default.” Nikki yawned.

“Just hang out with us.” Tommy waited a moment for a reply until he heard a soft snore come from the blonde. He listened to him for a second enjoying the company. “Nik... you ever lived away from home?” 

“Yeah, for a while now. Why?” 

“I’ve not.”

“Nervous?” Nikki looked over at him as he nodded. “Don’t be, you fit in great here.” He swore he felt his heart flutter when Tommy smiled at him and kissed his cheek before settling down and drifting off.


End file.
